Born into death,Forced into war, Saved by love
by teamjasper11
Summary: The story of Jasper hale.Flamers welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another brilliant idea from my noggin so as usual like all my other fanfics, I write the first chapter of my latest project and if you like it than review, and ill keep updating, however if you don't and I get no reviews than I wont continue. I hope you enjoy and review…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its so damn hot here! Ugh. If it weren't for the heat I would honestly admit that I like being in the confederate army, but the weather just sucks and I hate it here, were in Ohio right now and on our way to Texas, I haven't wrote to my parents in two years I hope they think I'm dead, what the hell they deserve it, after all those damn years of doing everything for my stupid, drunk of a father I had to get out of there, especially being the only child I always got the short stick, that's why I left 'home' if you could call it that, or just house would be a better adjective to describe that hell.

"General Whitlock, Sir" one of my sergeants addressed me.

"what's says you, sergeant?" I asked in my authoritive voice, better to have a relationship of fear than love and trust when your in the army.

"we just got our orders back from commander he needs you on night patrol tonight when we cross over to Texas, he wants our entire battalion on duty." that was strange, an entire battalion.

"why so many?" I asked of curiosity, he spoke,

"there's been some strange occurrences in that area, people gone missing and just last night we had two men that wondered about thirty feet from camp, next we know their gone." gone?

"what do you mean gone? Did they run?" he shook his head no,

"there was blood, but we couldn't find a body" he rode off, what the hell our camp is stationed in a secluded area who could've injured or worse kill two trained soldiers and ran, the nearest town is ten miles away, there's no way any human could have pulled that off.

"platoon, halt!" I yelled firmly, they stopped.

"left face!" they turned and faced me.

"now listen up all you soldiers, we will be arriving shortly to camp, when we get there I don't want you going any where with out you partners, now everyone look to your left, do you see the man standing next to you?" I stopped speaking.

"sir yes sir!" they yelled in unison.

"well congratulation that's your partner, now I don't want you going any where without that person, do you understand me!" I yelled.

"sir yes sir!"

"good. Now platoon, parade rest! You have a ten minute break." I stepped off my horse, and retrieved my canteen for a nice drink of hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

**And because I wont be here all today, but in Pismo beach I've decided to wake up at six thirty in the morning and update for all you fellow readers.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well if its not so damn hot out here, than its freezing cold, ugh. My battalion is on night watch tonight, which is terrible because tomorrow they still have to march to our designated check point, and they'll be pretty tired. Were currently thirty miles from our base and we need to make it there the day after next.

Tonight's goal is to write all the civilians names down in the area and have them sleep in their assigned areas, and because we have been working hard all day we are more than half way done, about another ten minutes and well be through here.

"General whit lock?!" someone called, who was it this time?

"over here!" I called back, I steadied my horse and followed the voice, it belonged to a lone corporal.

"alright corporal, where's your partner, didn't I give orders to stay together?" I was a bit frustrated with this, I mean I didn't want any deaths or missing cases going around, and more importantly that would look terrible on my cleaned record, of course no one knew I was really nineteen years old since I made my escape when I was seventeen.

"sorry sir I actually forgot" he states, forgot? You never forget direct orders! Ugh corporals.

" well did you need something?" I asked a bit annoyed,

" yes sir I was sent here to tell you that we had another pair, one privet and one staff sergeant go missing, we cant find them they never reported back to us." dammit!

"dammit, lets go corporal!" we strode off on horse back to the camp site, as we arrived the whole battalion whose on alert, yeah no way in hiding this one.

"battalion! Fall in!" they all ran into there ranks and fell into attention, but before I could say something I was interrupted from behind,

"general Whitlock." I turned to face my addresser,

"yes?" I asked,

"sir we just located three female stragglers, we need some one to pull them in," I nodded,

"where at?" I asked,

"about fifty yards north of camp, sir" I nodded of course they would want me to do it,

" alright listen up I don't want any one here to wonder of, if you have to piss than hold it until morning, stay in the designated area! Do you understand?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to show them I wasn't joking,

"sir yes sir!" the yelled back,

"alright I need a sergeant to come up here now," I knew there was only two sergeants in this battalion so I would use both of them, they stepped foreword, I pulled them to the side and spoke softly to them,

"alright sergeant Danes and sergeant Coleman, I want both of you to take charge of my battalion while im gone, okay?" they nodded, I knew I wouldn't be away for more than an hour, but regulation state when the present commander leaves he is to address any person or persons of the battalion, squad, or platoon to take charge until the commander arrives.

" I wont be gone too long I just need to return in some stragglers, and report to the commander what has happened tonight, make sure my orders are followed through the night, understand?" I asked,

"yes sir" they didn't yell, thankfully.

"alright then, dismissed." we saluted, and I rode off into the darkest places of earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n again I do have other projects that I'm working on so sorry for the slow update, im actually thinking about stopping this one cause I'm getting no reviews…**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I had decided to go ahead and try to locate the three stragglers since it was late I didn't want them getting lost. I rode out the 50 yards north of camp I decided to go farther out, about another fifty yards I noticed the silence, even in the middle of a war the silence was disconcerting. that's when I heard a soft voice coming from right beside me._

"_Do you smell that Maria?" the soft was joined by another,_

"_yes I do Nettie, Lucy take Nettie away I have a good feeling about this one." This Maria girls voice was shallow and monotone, it had a snarl to it._

"_hello!" I called, my voice deep._

"_my name is General Jasper Whitlock, I am here to report three lost civilians, come about!" _

"_General, wow you know I have an army of my own" her voice was seductive and mesmerizing, I climbed off the horse. _

"_you know we have a roster going round' for all civilians to sign, and your to stay put at camp." I was trying to locate the voices owner when I heard her chuckle into my left ear._

" _ha, um don't worry it wont hurt…long." what?! The next thing I see was a flash going by and I was pushed down by a strong force, I felt a strange sort of pain course through my body, she bit me! _

"_ahhhhh!" the pain was excruciating it was like fire, imagine you're body being beat with a bat now imagine your skin burning so much that you think you're skin is falling off. I felt fire course through my body relentlessly._

_My whole torso was in pain. And than I was succumbed into the deep, black part of the world…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**3 days later **_

_How long have I been in pain? Any amount of time is too long, my body though felt magnificent, stronger and faster than ever before, there was a sensation in the back of my throat the fire I had just overcome was still in my throat, it wouldn't leave, I opened my mouth to take a deep breath but as I did this it felt strange as if my body didn't need oxygen, it course through my body but no relief came from this action. I opened my eyes and saw everything, seriously I saw every damn dust particle that floated around me. I breathe through my nose and I tasted the air, dry, deserted. I stood up than, I hadn't noticed but it was bright out side. I looked down to examine my body, what the hell?! My body was shinning like diamonds had been embedded into my skin little rainbows bounced off me. I smelt something than I felt the air whooshing as she passed behind me. I stood facing the south, she spoke,_

" _are you impressed, by your new abilities?" maria asked,_

"_what did you do to me?!" I hissed as I turned around to meet my creator,_

"_I made you the ultimate killing machine…a vampire" she spoke monotone but still seductive,_

"_a vampire, but that's impossible!" I yelled to her,_

"_it is not, just look at you and me" I examined her, she was pale as was I her eyes were crimson and I was positive mine were too, she was seductively sexy and I was positive my physical appearance had altered, she spoke than,_

" _Still don't believe me uh? Well just try running a little." she smiled before she began to run, she ran faster than the speed of light I stood frozen the fire in my throat burned on. She came back to my side. _

"_you're thirsty." she stated. I was but I didn't crave for any liquids I wanted something different something new._

"_well than lets hunt." she began to run and I followed her this time, I was amazed at how fast I was running but even more amazed that I didn't feel anything more legs carried my weight effortlessly. My sense of smell was far greater than ever before I could smell the lizard scampering across the hot dirt or the bird flying high above us beyond the view of any human, that's when it happened I caught the faint scent of a human, female, child. _

_I couldn't control the thirst any more as it over came me, I lost control when the child's scent hit me I ran to it about five miles south east, that's when I saw her; the girl her tiny body would hardly be enough to satiate my thirst, I walked over to her small body, she hadn't noticed I was there for she was turned the other way, than slowly and steadily I let my senses and thirst take me in…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N as I said earlier I'm not getting reviews so I might stop writing… sorry if I don't continue as I do have other projects as well…**_


	4. extremely important

Okay every one, I don't want to sound harsh or anything but due to the fact that I'm not getting the reviews I want, I will be indefinitely postponing my updates…I wont update for a while, I'm sorry but as I do have other stuff to do than write something I assume no one likes. Okay please do not ask me if I can give you my story and you can continue on with it, because my answer is no. sorry. So far, 'save me' only has 6 reviews, 'love is a force you cant control' only has 4 and 'born into death, forced into war saved by love" only 4 reviews, guys I know I have readers that enjoy my stories and I'm sorry for making you wait, but as most of you know I was gone camping for 4 days and I got no reviews. I want to make this clear I do not have writers block! In fact I will finish writing my stories, but I wont post them immediately, until the day I do, bye…

Ps and please do not send me hate mail, guys I have lost inspiration to continue with my frequent updates…..


End file.
